


Especially Me

by gerty_3000



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerty_3000/pseuds/gerty_3000
Summary: beard = rouven, jacket = richard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> beard = rouven, jacket = richard.

It was a terror that he knew well, despite what he'd like to bravely claim that it wasn't. It constricted his chest, making it hard to breathe, making his vision swim and his temples throb. There was too much going on, too much stimulus, he couldn't run and hide like he normally did. He couldn't take refuge in his friend's voice or tight grasp. Of course, he could always retreat in on himself, and that's what he did- squeezing his green stress ball so tight that his lawyer was afraid the thing was going to burst. 

Richard didn't notice him on the way in. 

In the crowd of protestors, one would think he stood out. His wild mass of orange hair stood starkly against the other colors of the crowd, solemn green eyes staring silently from behind thick-lensed, thick-framed glasses. He wasn't shouting a catchy slogan, or clamoring to get a better view, or holding a sign stating his displeasure at the court. No, instead of participating with the heated group, he simply stood, watching as Richard was escorted inside. 

The crowd thinned out some as the excitement died down, though die-hard fans and objectors remained, eager to hear the final prosecution, despite the fact that no one expected anything less than a repeated life sentence, or death row; not even the extremely opinionated of the bunch could argue with that.

The hearing was nearly an hour, though everyone who stayed in the first few minutes had remained until the end, including Rouven. He had wandered his way up to the front during it, completely emotionless as he stood to the side of the front steps. Behind him he could hear the humming exhilaration, anticipating Richard's exit, and he folded his arms over his chest with a small inward sigh. He wasn't excited for this. 

The doors opened, and he was ushered out, policemen (who looked more frightened of the inmate they were escorting than the ideal of having to protect him from the crowd) keeping Richard at an arm's length as they pushed people back. His head was down, eyes cast to the ground, and Rouven felt his chance slipping quickly out of his fingers. He was at a loss- didn't know what to say or do, didn't even think of something, and for once had no words after he cleared his throat and stared open-mouthed at his old best friend. It got his attention, though. Amidst all the chaos of the excited protestors, his little noise causing the downtrodden man to raise his head, looking directly at him.

They locked eyes for a few moments, feeling as if there was no movement around them, like the air they breathed was too still, too thick. Unblinking, they remained motionless and silent, watching another with silent reverence before Richard's arm was nervously tugged, and he was pulled away towards the squad car that waited on the street, waiting to take him to where he truly belonged.


End file.
